Short Days, Long Nights
by Xelbie
Summary: AU! Emma Swan is a sober companion, hired to keep the actor, Killian Jones, away from alcohol for a year. Being a companion means staying with your client almost twenty-four seven. What will happen when they both fall for each other? Will a year be long enough? Emma will have to endure long nights while Killian will struggle through short days. Rated T for language/alcohol mention.
1. Companion

_Chapter One_

**Companion **

The rain fell heavily as Emma Swan jogged hurriedly to her yellow bug. Quickly unlocking it, she instantly ducked inside to shelter herself from the droplets of water that continuously dropped from the cloudy night sky. A shiver involuntarily shook her while she cupped her hands over her mouth to try and heat them. With a sigh, she took out began to check her e-mails to see if anyone had requested her service.

Emma was a "sober companion" or "sober coach" [1]. She helped recovering drug addicts or alcoholics remain sober for a certain period of time. Most of the time the job was easy and people really did want to stop their addiction. There were, however, a couple clients that she would have to give up on because they were never able to stay sober long enough.

She wasn't sure how she had gotten into her job in the first place. Long ago, she had read about it somewhere, noticing it only because it offered a very nice payment. After she got a few weeks of training, she began to take a few companions here and there and suddenly it was her life. Most of the time she had to live with her client since they weren't allowed to be apart for two to four hours at the most.

Soon, she found some sort of satisfaction in the job. It warmed her heart to see the people she had personally worked with rise up and take hold of their life again. In a way, it reminded her of her own past. Emma had never been an addict, but she had a bit of a drinking problem. Eventually, she was able to pull herself out of her own fix.

Now, eight years later, she was helping others do the same. _Oh, the irony_, she thought once again while scrolling through her e-mails still. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and a new message appeared on her screen. The subject read, _**Interested in hiring you… **_Her eyebrow rose slightly, _if that isn't a job offering, than I don't know what is, _Emma said mentally and tapped on the mail curiously.

_**Emma Swan,**_

_**I understand that you are a sober companion and are looking for work. You have been recommended to me by many people at the rehab centers and I am interested in hiring you. My client is named Killian Jones; you may have seen him performing on television shows and perhaps one or two movies. He is an actor and he lives in your area around East Cambridge, Boston. He has been addicted to alcohol for about five years, but he suddenly mentioned something to me a couple weeks ago. Mr. Jones wants to quit consuming alcohol, so I would like you to help him. Please reply or contact me if you wish to consider this offer or learn more information.**_

_**Thank you, Cora Mills**_

Emma read each line carefully over and over again until she reached the fourth round before she stopped and simply stared incredulously at her phone. At the rehab center, she had heard of others who got famous clients. Usually they came back cursing the wind with insults for their former companions, but every single time, the payment was always mentioned.

"If you want the big bucks, you want a celebrity," One had said.

Another also stated, "It's the most I've ever gotten from a gig."

Emma's friend, Ruby, had worked for Victor Frank, a very well known musician. "You make two years worth with just one client. It's an amazing experience, too. Just look where I'm at now." Ruby had also started to date Victor a year and a half after he had become sober.

The blonde wasn't entirely sure with her friend's choices, but it was her life, and she didn't want to try and control it. Emma looked down at the glowing screen and read over the e-mail once more. _Do I really want this?_ _It'll be a stressful job and I would have to deal with a celebrity's stubborn ass all day and night… He can't be much different from my other clients, though_. She concluded.

Once she had composed herself, she replied to Cora Mills.

_**Hello Ms. Mills,**_

_**In regards to your job offer…**_

* * *

Killian woke in the morning with a splitting headache as he attempted to sit up in his bed. His head pounded and his mouth was horribly dry. A small wave of nausea washed through him, but he suppressed it. He was used to it, after all.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he walked over to his window and opened it slightly to let the walls breathe. A tiny spring breeze flowed throughout the room and brushed upon his bare chest while he stood, staring out at the empty streets. He winced at the amount of light that seemed to consume the darkness and he stumbled away from the pane.

Walking lazily into the bathroom, he took a quick shower, being sure to wash away any sweat or grime that could have collected on his skin from the previous day. He had let his mind wander until he heard a ringing noise coming from outside the room. Shutting off the water, he dried himself swiftly and wrapped the towel around his waist. When exiting the restroom, he did a double-take when a bright yellow bug drive passed his house. Killian simply moved on, _Tacky. _He picked up his phone and found that his manager, Cora, had left him a voicemail.

Thinking with half of a mind, he was distracted by the message when the doorbell rang downstairs. He began to climb down the wooden stairs when he relayed the voice mail. The man rushed to the door, half-clothed, while listening to his manager on the phone.

_**Jones, I'm calling to let you know that I have hired a sober companion for you. She will help you remain abstinent towards alcohol. Do not try to reject her help in any way or you will hear from me. She is a professional companion and…**_

Killian swung the door open with his cell phone still pressed to his cheek. The woman at the door turned on her heel quickly and he saw her eyes widen. She had beautiful blue eyes as well as long blonde hair. Her clothing was casually stylish. Blue jeans covered her legs and was held up by a belt while she wore a blue leather jacket with a tank top underneath. The blonde looked away, slightly flustered.

_**Her name is Emma Swan.**_

* * *

**[A/N]:** _Hi guys! This is another idea I suddenly had. A lot of it is inspired from Elementary, a recent TV show that I started watching. I thought it would be so cute to see Emma and Hook have to deal with each other day and night. Tell me what you guys think ~_ Xelbie

**[1]** **Sober Companion**_ - provides one-on-one assistance to newly recovering drug addicts and alcoholics. The goal is to help the client maintain total abstinence from alcohol and drugs._


	2. Problem

_Chapter Two_

**Problem**

In the end, Emma had decided to take the job. She figured, _what the hell? It's not like I have to like the guy_. At least this is what she thought. When she drove up to the house in her golden Volkswagen, she hadn't expected it to be so ordinary. The house was painted a pale blue while the detail was white. In the front yard, there were small bushes that separated the grass from the sidewalk. Trees brushed up against the side of the building, causing the ground to be littered with leaves.

Taking in the whole appearance of the house, she looked back down to her phone again to check the address. _This is the place_, she stated mentally. Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the front porch, slowly moving to press the buzzer.

Emma took another gander around, her eyes swept over the neighborhood once more until she heard the door open. When she turned, her eyes widened. Killian Jones stood in the doorway and his cell phone was to his ear. His stunning blue eyes gazed into her own, making her feel a tad uncomfortable. He was staring at her in slight shock.

At least she wasn't the one half-dressed.

"Oh god," She muttered, "Will you put on some clothes please…?" Emma tried to sound professional, but she was desperate to get the man into some jeans at least. There was no way she was going to be able to work with him showing off his body all the time.

When she looked back at Jones, he was simply smirking. He hung up his phone and said, "What? Don't like the view, love?" He winked at her.

He _winked_ at her.

Emma groaned internally. This was her client? The flirty type? She had plenty of companions that had tried to flirt with her when she lived with them, not one had succeeded, and she would keep it that way. _Forget liking him_, she thought. She wasn't sure how she wasn't going to be able to be near him without rolling her eyes every second.

"Look, I'm Emma Swan, I don't know if your manager told you, but I'm your sober companion from now until next spring- _what are you doing_?" The actor had inched closer while her back head was turned and now he was breathing right down her neck.

Both of their faces were extremely close he stared down at her. She froze as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't talk about things like that in the open… Come in." The side of his cheek rubbed against her golden locks when he retracted his head back.

Recovering from the shock, she moved into the house quickly just so she could yell, "_What the hell_? You can't just_-_just, _do_ things like that!" Emma fumed while crossing her arms protectively around herself. No matter whom this man was, famous or not, she wasn't going to let him be sleazy to her. In all her years as a sober coach, none of her clients had ever come that close to her. This man had managed to break a record on his first day.

"I can do what I damn well please, princess," He growled while turning to her. She noticed that he had a British accent and that his flirty attitude had dissipated and now all that remained was anger, "If you have a problem, talk to my manager."

Emma knew what he was trying to do, "I know what you're trying to do. Well, it's not working, _Killian_. If you think I'm so weak as to back down from a couple of names and sexual comments, you've got another thing coming. I'm here to help you become sober, nothing more. Now will you _please_ get dressed?"

The man glared at her before walking up his stairs, leaving her on the ground level. He shouted before slamming his door causing her to jump slightly, "Well, make yourself at fucking home!"

The blonde groaned before letting her bag fall from her shoulder and down to the floor. _Another drama queen_, Emma thought miserably. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

Killian grabbed a pair of jeans and tugged them on roughly, trying to get the voice of the damned woman out of his mind. He tossed his wet towel to the side and pulled on a white t-shirt before shrugging a red flannel over it. Moving to the bathroom, he used the wooden brush to swipe his hair the way he wanted it and then he snapped.

He allowed the brush to slip from his hands and fly into the glass mirror, causing it to crack, but not break. _I don't need a baby-sitter; I'm nearly thirty for god's sake! _He grit his teeth furiously and walked around his room, frustrated.

With a sigh, he sat on his unmade bed, feeling defeated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. _Swan_. That was her name. Though he did not like the fact that she was there, he couldn't blame her. She was just there to do her job and now Killian felt a bit guilty for yelling at her the way he did and slightly taking advantage of the situation. _Damnit_.

Suddenly, a knock at his bedroom door made his head turn abruptly. He stood slowly and went to retrieve it, slightly calmer than before. When he opened the door, he saw Swan standing there, her eyes meeting his for a brief moment before he looked away and asked, "I told you-."

"You told me to make myself at home. I have, I set up my bedroom down there," Emma cut him off and pointed to the one room at the very end of the hallway.

Killian said, "That's…." he knew exactly what room it was.

"What?" Emma inquired, not rudely, but curiously.

"It's nothing…" He said, "We should talk."

Her eyebrows rose, "You actually want to talk to me now? Of course, because our last conversation sent out _great _vibes, Hook." She spoke with her voice laced with sarcasm.

It wasn't the sarcasm that bothered him, "Hook?" He had never gotten called that in his entire life. In his mind he thought, _ As in Captain Hook…?_

His sober companion shrugged, "There's a hook on your coat hanger."

"Right," He started, "The interior designer thought it would be a nice touch. Something like a joke. As you can see this house is very sea-themed."

Swan just replied with, "Right…"

The tension between the two of them was heavy as she stood outside his bedroom. Finally, he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He decided it was time to be a gentleman, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry for acting like that."

A look of relief washed threw his companion's eyes and she said, "It's all right. I'm used to it."

A grin played onto Killian's face, "I'm afraid the flirty behavior is something I can't help, though, lass."

Emma glanced at him, and then exhaled a large breath, "I guess I'll have to live with that..."

Killian smirked and held out his hand to her, "Killian Jones. I believe you're my sober companion…?"

He could see her struggling on what to do, but finally and slowly, she said, "Emma Swan," a small smile graced her lips since the first minute he had met her.

* * *

Later that day, many, _many _issues were addressed. Different things were discussed as they spoke, like who will have what bathroom and who cooked for what night. A few main things he pointed out was the 'famous' thing.

He said that when they were out together, Emma would be known as his _personal_ assistant (this earned a hard glare from the blonde woman at the emphasis on the word 'personal'). If the secret got out that he had a sober companion, he would be pulled out of shows and movie line-ups left and right. Knowing that he had an adult baby-sitter would scar his reputation.

Next thing they spoke about was personal space. He wouldn't pester Emma if she didn't bug him about his past either. There was no snooping to be permitted, no matter what the circumstances.

Afterwards, he and Swan got to work. Well, Killian worked, while Swan just told him what to do. She had stated that the first step to recovery from addiction was to admit that there _was_ a problem.

Killian looked at her as though she were crazy, "All right," he said lazily, "I have a _small_ alcohol problem."

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly, not sure how accurate '_small_' was, "Okay, that's a good start. Now, show me where you keep your liquor, we're going to get rid of it." He shot her a glance and opened his mouth as though he were going to object, "Don't you dare say anything. This is a part of the first step to becoming sober. Deal with it. So where is the load, Hook?"

'Hook' beckoned for her to follow and she obliged. The two came to stand in front of four cabinets in the kitchen. The room was wonderfully clean, the silver stove shined in the slight gleam that came from the kitchen window. Pots and pans hung from a rack that fell from the ceiling. The cupboards were mahogany, coloring the wood a deep and rich color. _It reminds me of one of those fancy cooking shows_.

After analyzing the room, Emma opened up the first two cabinets in front of her. Her mouth nearly dropped. Rows and rows of beer and whiskey were lined up. There were different brands and other countries written on the labels. "Gods, Jones, anyone ever tell you about dishes and cups? You know, the things that cupboards are really for?"

"Can't say they have. You're still not done, darling," He indicated to the two cupboards beside the ones she had just opened.

Emma was a bit scared at what she might find, and she was. Rum. It was all sorts of rum, short, tall, with containers of different sizes too. _Two whole cabinets_ all dedicated to rum. The blonde turned her head towards Killian, a shocked expression of horror was on her face, "Yeah, you have a drinking problem…"

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Yay__. Writing at one in the morning is amazing -.- I really love to write, but I get carried away... Haha. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's about Emma and Hook's first meeting and you can obviously see how **well** it went. Next chapter we might see a bit more kindness. Thanks for the faves/follows/reviews! ~_Xelbie

**Next Chapter: Acceptance **


	3. Secrets

_Chapter Three_

**Secrets**

"_Jones,_" Emma Swan's agitated voice along with her noisy knocking, penetrated his sound sleep. "It's nearly two in the afternoon, exactly _when _do you plan to get up?" Killian groaned loudly, _Damn this woman_. It was bad enough that she had taken away all of his liquor and rum, but now she was depriving him of his beautiful sleeping hours?

He had to admit, when he told Cora that he wanted to become sober, he wasn't serious. It was more of a hypothetical scenario like hey-wouldn't-it-be-great-if-I-became-sober-and-sto pped-getting-wasted-while-filming? At first, he didn't think it would be too hard, but just after a day, he was beginning to feel the effects withdrawal.

The woman persistently knocked on the door again, "I have to give you the swab test [1], and then I'll leave you alone, all right?"

The man heaved out a long sigh before he sat up in bed, and to his surprise, he didn't feel nauseous. For the first time in a while, he had woken up feeling fresh. There was no swaying feeling, or dizziness, and the need to vomit wasn't present. It felt as though someone had brightened the room and made everything more clear. However, there was still a nagging thought in the back of his mind. It was like an annoying request that kept playing over and over in his head. _I want a drink, I want a drink._

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Killian threw the sheets away from him and walked over to his bedroom door. He swung it open to find Emma leaning on the wall outside his room, waiting. He smirked.

"Are you really that eager to see me?" He had picked up a flirtatious tone in the matter of seconds. "How charming-." He choked on his words as the woman stuck a cotton swab into his mouth and pulled it back out.

He watched as she stuck the swab into a tube and shook it, slightly irritated that she didn't give him any warning. Emma inspected the small test and looked back up at him, "Congratulations. You've been alcohol free for a week now." The man rose an eyebrow at her, "What? Do you want a medal?"

"I don't find my sobriety surprising considering you dumped all of my drinks down the drain," Killian said with full accusation in his tone. "However, if you're offering a reward, you can just take off your-."

"Right, I'm going to stop you there, Romeo. I've got to go out for a bit, but be ready at four o'clock; we're going to a meeting," she then turned to go back to her room.

He stopped her and grabbed her arm, "What meeting?"

"A twelve-step meeting," she explained, "Where you confess your addiction, and great things like that."

"There is no bloody way I'm going to one of those."

"Why not?"

"They would make me touch people other than you," he whined.

At this, she jerked her arm away from him, "Look, all they make you do is give pity hugs to others and talk about feelings. Just think of kindergarten, but worse."

"That's reassuring, love. I'm not going," He said with finality and Emma groaned. In a way, he felt bad for making her job so difficult. Then he reminded himself that watching the tough woman squirm was quite amusing.

The blonde brought her hand to her temple, "Fine, if you won't go to the meeting, you have to go out with me now that I have some extra time."

He grinned, "That can be arranged."

She rolled her eyes, "I _meant_ that you can either go to the meeting at four, or come with me when I go do some errands." Her arms were folded in front of her, "So what's it going to be?"

Killian pretended to be in deep thought, "You say this meeting will be at four?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure going out doesn't imply a nice candle-lit dinner at-."

"Positive," she answered while gritting her teeth slightly. God, he loved messing with this woman.

He sighed, "Then I guess I'll go with the latter."

Emma nodded and said, "Fine. We're headed over to Hartford [2]." She turned on her heel called over her shoulder, "And put on some damn clothes."

He had just noticed that he was only dressed in a set of blue boxer shorts. Smirking to himself, he closed the door to his bedroom and went to change quickly.

* * *

Killian and Emma left the house about twenty minutes later. They were now driving down the highway in his dark blue Camero, since he refused to be seen in the blonde's yellow Volkswagen. The engine hummed lightly while they sat in silence, both of them looking straight ahead at the road before them.

"So," he started, "Where exactly are we headed?"

Emma shifted in the passenger seat slightly, "This is why I said I should drive…"

"And let you drive the Jolly Roger? No, sorry that I don't trust you after knowing you for a week, but she's my baby. I didn't even let Mi-," He stopped himself immediately. Through his peripheral view, he shot a glance at the woman, looking to see if she noticed his cut off sentence.

She simply inquired, "The _Jolly Roger_? You named your car after the ship Captain Hook had? Your interior designer must have really brushed off on you…" his companion muttered.

He didn't reply. Of course his interior designer had an effect on him. They had been in love, after all. Milah. That was her name. It had been five years since her passing, and it was only on his worst nights when he thought of her again.

He remembered how she loved to be near the water. Then, when she moved in, she took the decorating of the house into her own hands. Long ago, she would always call him Hook, and the nickname seemed to have stuck, even now. While he was deep in thought, he barely heard Emma when she said, "Make a right!"

Killian quickly spun the wheel to the right, receiving many angry honks from other drivers. "Do try and give me a warning next time, love. I don't think we'll be as lucky in the future."

Emma huffed, "How's three times of saying 'turn right' not enough of a warning?" The two were quiet except for when the woman would tell him which turns to make or where to exit off the freeway. Finally, they got to their destination.

It was a medium sized home, decently maintained, but it was obviously worn down, as were all the other houses in the neighborhood. The front lawn was neatly mowed with the occasionally leaf or two from the trees that were pushed to the side of the yard.

The front porch was painted a white color while the house itself was a light crème color. The only thing that stood out was the bright red door that seemed to demand attention. Killian looked at the quaint home curiously, "Who lives here?"

The blonde turned to him sharply with a hint of nervousness in her eyes, "Er-, my parents… and son."

The actor felt as though he had just been slapped, "You have a son?" He asked incredulously. A nod was the only answer he received since she seemed too jittery to actually say anything.

_A son…?_ He still thought mentally. _In no way does it look like she ever went through childbirth_. However, he did recognize something within her when they first met. It was when he first looked into her bright blue eyes.

He noticed the same emotions that he had: Pain and sadness. He had to give her quite a bit of credit, though, because she hid it well. Nothing was concealed from Killian, though. He could read her almost perfectly.

Emma suddenly spoke, "Okay, so when we go in… I'm going to introduce you as my companion. Don't take anything they say to heart; they don't exactly approve of my profession, but they've met most of my clients and they wanted to meet you too, so… it's just… No matter what, _no innuendos_, please. My father will get his sword and try to drive it through your skull." Her tone was dead serious.

Many questions ran through his head like, '_what kind of family does she have?_ and, '_her father had a sword?'_ Though his mind was buzzing, he simply stared at her before giving her a sly smile, "Don't worry so much, Swan. I'm gentleman. You act as though I've never had human interaction before."

Emma just sighed while she popped the car door open, "No, sorry that I don't trust you after knowing you for a week," she quoted.

"Nice come back, darling."

She shrugged, "I thought you might like it."

They both approached the porch and Emma sucked in a breath, moving her hand to ring the door bell. Right that moment, a boy exploded out from behind the front door and embraced the blonde woman tightly.

"I miffed ou, Muom!" The boy's voice was muffled as he spoke with his face buried in Emma's stomach.

She laughed, "Sorry, kid, what was that?"

The kid lifted his head, "I missed you, Mom," He gave her a toothy grin while still hugging her waist.

The actor watched as she smiled down at her son, "I missed you too. Hey, I have someone for you to meet," She moved the boy to face Killian. "Henry, this is Killian Jones, my companion. Killian, this is my son, Henry."

Killian leaned down instinctively, "Hey there, lad."

Henry's eyes went as wide as saucers, "Wait, is this Killian Jones, the _actor_? That's so cool! Mr. Jones, can you tell me some stories about acting? Please?"

Emma chuckled, "Hold on there, kid. Gram and Gramps have to meet him too."

"Meet who?" Killian stood awkwardly behind Emma as her parents came into view from behind the front door. They stared at him for a moment before turning to their daughter, "Is he your new companion?"

His sober companion nodded and introduced him yet again, "Mom, Dad, meet Killian Jones."

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Here's another chapter guys. I wont't be here tomorrow or Saturday, so I'm trying to post this now along with 'Her Silver Soul' which I'll hopefully have done in a bit. Anyways, about this chapter. Some might say that its a bit early for him to meet her parents, but I wanted to introduce Henry, since I think a lot of Emma's happiness and drive comes from him. Plus, this chapter was a great way to begin the start of them learning more about one another's backgrounds. Hook's is Milah while Emma's will be Neal/Bae._

_Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews guys! I wish I could reply to some of you who used guest accounts, but alas, I cannot :( Thank you, nonetheless!_

**[1] Swab Test - **_It's this test where they swab a person's mouth to get saliva and test it for drugs or alcohol. _

**[2] Hartford **- _A different area in Boston about fourteen minutes away from Cambridge (where Hook lives)._


	4. Acquaintance

_Chapter Four_

**Acquaintance**

Killian could only stare as he stood in front of Emma's parents; both were staring at him rather expectantly. However, her mother had a kinder, more curious look on her face while her father gave him a hard stare down, as if judging every aspect of him. Suddenly, he felt a bit self-conscious. _You're an actor for god sake, man up!_ He scolded himself mentally.

While he thought up something to say, he couldn't help but notice how young they looked. Both of them had very little wrinkles as well as white hairs. Emma's mother had short, black hair that framed her face quite nicely. Her eyes, however, were a bright, green-ish grey color. On the other hand, her father was a well built man, tall, lean, but still had enough meat on his bones to give someone a good sucker punch. _They could pass for forty or younger, _he thought, clearing his throat quietly.

A strange and awkward silence filled the air as everyone stood, unmoving. Emma's mother was the first to speak. She held out a hand towards him and smiled brightly, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Killian. I'm Mary Margret Swan. My daughter has told us a lot about you."

He shook her hand lightly, "Really?" Killian let his gaze slide over to Emma shortly before it darted back to her parents.

"Really," Mr. Swan spoke. His tone towards Killian screamed hostile. However, he did not hesitate to shake the father's hand firmly as a sign of respect. "David Swan."

Emma cut in, "Well, yeah, so… Killian is my new client for a year."

Henry said, "Seriously? You get to hang out with him, an _actor_, all the time?"

"Yeah, kid."

"Sweet!"

Killian could only smile at the young boy's enthusiasm. He remembered when he was Henry's age; he never got to spend nearly as much time with his grandparents, or parents, for that matter. When he was younger, his grandparents lived too far away to visit, and he always had to help his parents on the docks either way.

While reminiscing, the actor didn't realize Emma's father had thrown an arm around his shoulder and began to usher him inside the house. He was then aware of his companion's complaints. "_Dad_, don't, you have this talk to almost all of my clients."

David began to lead him away, "It's not the talk… It's a bit different this time."

"Pardon?" Was all Killian could ask.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm just going to show Jones my favorite power saw in the garage," David reassured.

Emma obviously didn't buy it since one eyebrow had quirked upwards as she gave the man a look that said, '_seriously? A power saw?_'. Killian was left at her father's mercy after he rounded the corner of the house and went into the small garage, leaving Mary Margret with her daughter and grandson at the front door.

* * *

In the garage, Killian stood still near the door while David moved over to a small table in the center of the room. It looked quite strange and out of place in the dimly lit parking stall, but it didn't bother him as much as Emma's father did. Being alone in a room with this man was making him feel a bit nervous. "So, about-."

"My daughter," David said with finality. "We're going to talk about my daughter."

"Um," He shifted uncomfortably in the small wooden chair, "All right."

The father crossed his arms, "Let me clarify a few things here. You do _not_ disrespect my daughter. You do _not_ ever treat my daughter like trash. And above all else, you do _not_ hurt my daughter in any way. Do you understand?"

_Hurt her?_ Killian wondered. He had barely known the woman for a week! How the hell was he going to hurt her if he didn't know how? Sure, it was fun to tease and mess with his companion, but in no universe or other Earth would he ever think about harming Emma in any way. What good would ever come out in that?

Despite his thoughts, all he responded with was, "I understand perfectly."

With a sigh, David leaned back into his chair, obviously a lot calmer than before. "Thank you. As long as you follow those rules, you can go. I appreciate it."

Killian only nodded before getting out of the seat slowly and turning to walk back the way they had both came.

"And Killian." The actor's head whipped around at the mention of his name by Emma's father. Mr. Swan gave him a stare, looking straight into his eyes, "Protect her for me."

Jones stood quietly for a bit before he replied, "Of course."

* * *

After the two of them had left her parent's house, both Emma and Killian were back on the road, headed home. Or so she thought.

Being around her parents was stressful enough, but then Killian was added to the equation and everything suddenly became complicated. They wanted to know every bit of her life, and she didn't mind sharing it, honestly. It was just a bit stressful at times, especially since she knew they didn't actually approve of her line of work. With a sigh, Emma finally let herself sink back into the leather seat of her companion's car.

Killian had an amused expression, "Need me to help release some of that tension, love?"

Emma's eyes were still closed while she rested her head on the padded cushion behind her. "The flirt is back, I see?"

"He was never gone, just suppressed."

"Of course," She muttered, and then said, "I'm sorry about my father, by the way. He can be a bit over protective…"

With his eyes still on the road, he replied, "I understand. I honestly don't mind."

Truth be told, Emma was a bit embarrassed about how her father always had to talk to her male clients about the 'power saw'. She loved her dad, but sometimes he just went a _bit_ over board. Hell, she was twenty-eight! "So…" The hum of the engine filled the silence, "Where are we headed?" She noticed that they were taking a different exit on the freeway.

"Time for you to meet _my _family, except they're more like acquaintances. My director called for the entire cast to come to a last minute meeting today," Killian explained.

Emma threw her hands up, frustrated and slightly annoyed. This man was going to be the end of her. "So you'll go to a last minute meeting, but you won't go to a meeting I told you about at least two hours in advance?"

He shrugged, "Duty calls."

By the time the two got there, it was nearly four. Killian turned the engine off, but as she was about to exit the car, he pulled her back by the arm. "What?" she asked.

"One thing you must know. I absolutely refuse to have a body-guard. Call it a pride thing or whatever you want. However, this also creates problems with a _certain_ _group_ of people…" The actor started. He was looking around outside the car suspiciously.

Emma repeated, "What?"

"Just know that whatever you do or say can have consequences on both of us. Stick with me, don't answer _any_ questions, and we won't have any problems." _Oh god…_ He was talking about the…

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Killian popped the side of his car open and left the vehicle. Emma quickly followed suit, but the minute she stepped out, a large group of people with microphones, recorders, notepads, and cameras all crowded around her, making it almost impossible to move.

"_Are you a secret lover?"_

"_Are you a co-star on the show? Can you tell us anything about this?"_

"_What are you to Killian Jones?"_

Emma was just beginning to feel dizzy from all the flashing lights and loud and repetitive questions that were being asked, when a hand reached through the mass of people and started to drag her away.

Blinking the lights out of her vision, she then realized she was jogging along with Killian. He shot her a grin, "I warned you."

She only huffed in irritation as she kept up the same pace with him, "Damn paparazzi."

* * *

**[A/N]:** _Hey guys! Another chapter of one of my fics out tonight. I hope you guys like this one. It really is a bit of a filler, but it is important to the story line so... eh. I'm still a bit sad over last episode and I REALLY want to rant about it, but I wont. Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews. I really wish I could reply to some of you who don't have accounts and review as guests D: Each review makes me happy, and I feel bad I can't talk back to you guys to thank you personally. So THANK YOU! :D ~_Xelbie

**Next Chapter: Brace_  
_**


	5. Brace

_Chapter Five_

**Brace**

It had been two weeks since Emma's encounter with the paparazzi and since then, she and Killian haven't gotten a break from the press. Many people were interested in Jones' love life and demanded answers. In the past couple days; they had gotten more insistent, calling up her companion for interviews almost every hour, or sending him questions via e-mail. Somehow, he managed to ignore them.

Emma walked up to one of the front room windows and peeked out from behind the drapes. In the haze of the rain, she spotted a few people sitting in their cars, parked right in front of their house. She could barely see the item one of them held, but she knew it was a camera. The blonde sighed and retracted her head back. Some groups of paparazzi had also taken the liberty to camp outside of their house, waiting for the moment when either she or Killian would emerge.

_Wait a minute…_ She stopped herself. _Had she just said '_their'_ house?_ The thought frightened her. During the time that she had stayed with the actor, she had become fairly comfortable. The two still bickered every now and then, but it wasn't ever a full blown fight like the first time they had met. The only thing that she feared was getting _too_ comfortable.

In the month that she had been there with Killian, she followed him around to his photo shoots, dress rehearsals and even to the filming studios. To the public, all they knew was that she was his assistant, Emma Swan. However, the press had seen them entering and leaving the studio in the same car, resulting in them finding out about her and Killian living together. After people heard about this, rumors began to spread.

A few days ago, a blogger had written a post about her and Killian and tweeted it. It read "_Oh my gosh, has anyone else heard about Killian Jones and his assistant? There's obviously more to this story, check it out!_" A picture of them walking up to the front door together was attached to this post. Naturally, this caused an uproar in the media.

_I don't know how much more of this I'll be able to take_ _and it's only been a month,_ she thought to herself. Emma was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Jones move behind her. "Like the feeling of fame, love?" he asked softly into her ear, which caused her to jump.

She whipped around and hit him on the arm, "Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me."

Killian scoffed, "Right, sorry. You'll have a death by whispers," he said sarcastically while blowing a puff of air into her ear just to annoy her.

And it did. "Ha ha, very funny. Look, I'm going to go to the store for groceries, I'll be back in a bit." Emma grabbed her shoulder bag before walking towards the door.

Killian stepped in front of her, "You're not even going to ask me if I want to go?" He gave her a look that feigned hurt. "How thoughtless of you, Swan."

"Do you want to come?" Emma asked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms impatiently. She felt like she was dealing with a four year-old. An over-grown four year-old with an addiction to alcohol.

"Yes, actually."

"We're not buying any booze," she said bluntly and shortly.

Jones whined, "Come on, lass! Can't you let me have one small shot?"

"Then I wouldn't be doing my job as your _sober companion_."

He smirked, "Then, I would be glad to give you a new job. It doesn't require much clothing, so-."

"Thanks, but no," Emma said while she walked passed him, "Are you coming or not?"

The man sighed, "Just know that the job is always available."

* * *

Right when Emma had gotten outside, she and Killian were attacked by cameras, recorders, and rain droplets. The water pelted down from the sky, but the paparazzi didn't seem to care as long as their equipment didn't perish. A string of constant questions seemed to flow from each of the reporter's mouths as they followed the pair to his car. Each question was louder than the other, but they both ignored them until they were able to enter her car.

"_Killian! Killian, can you tell us more about your assistant?"_

"_Hey, Emma, what's your relationship with Jones?"_

"_Are you two in love? Have either of you ever been in love?"_

Killian shut his car door and the two of them were off, leaving the reporters in their dust. "Damn, you would think they would just leave," the man growled while taking glances into his side-view mirrors occasionally.

"You would think," Emma sighed. The two sat in silence for a short while before the prideful actor decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry about them, by the way."

One of her eyebrows rose, "You're _sorry_?"

"Don't act so surprised," he mumbled with his eyes still on the road, "I can be a gentleman."

"Sure, all right."

She kept her gaze looking ahead of her, but in her peripheral view, she could see him shoot a glare at her, "In any case, just ignore them, they can't force you to answer those questions."

"They make damn sure that it's hard not to, though," Emma said. A thought came to her head. "What happens when they ask you personally?"

"Ask me what?"

"We you do special interviews for movie premiers. They're going to ask you those questions either way, and you won't have any escape route like you did back there." She stated. Honestly, Emma didn't know why she was so frightened for him. Sure it impacted her a bit, but he was going to be the one taking all the heat.

"Don't worry," he said. "Try something new, it's called trust, darling." Emma stayed quiet until he asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Instantly, her head whipped towards him, "Why would you ask that…?"

"One of the reporters asked us that question."

"Oh."

On the outside, Emma was trying to act calm and collected about the question, but she was panicking on the inside. _What do I tell him? _She wondered. _I guess the truth is a great way to start._ "I was… Once."

"Henry's father?" Killian inquired.

Emma nodded her head, "Yes." She then asked, "Was Milah your first love?"

"Aye." The accent was definitely noticeable then. It seemed to come out more with emotion behind it, "I loved her greatly, but alas, she's gone." She was about to ask what happened, but he was anticipating the question. "She was killed. A man shot her with a gun, piercing her straight through the heart."

The blonde was speechless. So that's what she saw in his eyes before. It was sadness and loneliness. In the end, though she would never truly admit it, he was a bit like herself. However, she was extremely surprised that he was opening up to her so much. Emma said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, lass."

Another awkward silence ensued and it took Emma a while to get the question out. "Jones, who killed-?"

Suddenly, as they drove across a small, four-way intersection, Emma noticed a black car, going sixty miles per hour, headed straight for their right bottom flank. "Jone-!" By the time Emma had made a peep, the impact caused the windows to shatter and her head to whip forward.

The Camero spun and tried to break, but the rain made it difficult to do anything. The car went sliding straight across the road, only stopping as it fell on its side. Emma's head smacked against the pavement and everything blurred for a moment. Soon after, the shock of the crash began to sink in as she laid there, dazed.

"Swan?" Killian called out, his breathing was a bit labored.

Emma tried to answer back, but instead groaned as pain radiated from the back of her skull. A warm substance seemed to be running down the side of her head and left arm. She could barely keep her eyes open as the sounds of people shouting filled her ears. The voices came closer until it seemed to be right next to her and Killian.

"Swan? Are you all right?" Killian's voice drifted off as Emma's eyes started to droop; the adrenaline and shock from the crash had drained her energy. She could hear the noise of a siren in the distance and many more people.

Finally, the blonde allowed the darkness to take her and the last thing she heard was, "_Swan_!"

* * *

**[A/N]:** _Hey guys! Sorry for this late-ish update, homework sucks. Anyways, I lied, and I'm sorry. I said that this chapter would be called Paparazzi, and it was, but then I was thinking it over and I had so many other ideas. So here it is, "Brace". I'm REALLY sorry to leave you on a cliffy. I personally love them, but you know. So, who do you guys think crashed into them? I'll give you a hint, he's someone that all of you should know._

_Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews! ~_Xelbie

**Next Chapter: Pain**


	6. Pain

_Chapter Six_

**Pain**

She was in a great amount of pain. That was all her mind was focused on at that moment. Through the haze of her thoughts, she could pinpoint the main source of her injury, which was in her left arm and the side of her head. In her slumber, Emma could hear the faint sound of conversation.

"… _Sorry about what happened… Son just got in town and I rushed…_" It was an unfamiliar voice.

She could recognize the voice of her father though. The amount of anger in his tone surprised her, "_I don't give a-!"_

"_David!_" Her mother scolded her husband. "_Don't speak like that around Henry!_"

_Henry…?_ Emma wondered. Why were Henry and her parents there? Where was she? _What's going on?_ She forced herself to open her eyes slowly. The amount of light caused her to cringe slightly, but eventually her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around groggily.

She was seated up right and as she found herself looking around at a plain room. The walls were a light blue color while very few items adorned the room such as a bedside table, a TV and a couple chairs. A curtain was drawn on her right hand side, making her assume she was sharing the room with another person. To her left, she could hear the small beeping of a heart monitor. Looking down at her arm, she could see it was wrapped in a gauze while her other hand had something clipped to her finger. _A hospital…?_ Then she vaguely remembered the car accident.

_Where's Killian then?_ She found herself wondering.

"You should be arrested for driving so recklessly!" She suddenly heard her father yelling once more.

Mary Margret quickly tried to quiet him, "David, please! I know you're upset, but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Swan, truly, I am."

Emma swung her legs over the hospital bed and planted her feet on the ground, planning on stopping the bickering herself. Right when her legs hit the floor, her knees buckled and she collapsed painfully on her side. She couldn't help herself from involuntarily crying out in pain. Instantly silencing herself, she grit her teeth while a burning feeling shot up her wrapped arm.

She lied on the floor for a few moments, shutting her eyes to cope with the pain. A voice traveled to her ears. "Swan?" Opening her eyes, she saw Killian looming over her with a concerned expression on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to flip a pancake with my nose, what do you think I'm doing?" She snapped, but instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry. The pain isn't helping my attitude."

"I can see that," he said. "Let's get you up. You shouldn't even be out of bed." As her companion bent down to aid her, she could finally see the condition he was in. He wore street clothes, but they were loose and baggy. His right hand was wrapped in a bandage, while a large bruise had formed on the side of his forehead. Small cuts littered his handsome features, but he didn't seem too badly hurt. "You like the view?" He asked her with a grin and he lifted her in his arms gently.

Emma rolled her eyes. There he was. "Just put me down. I feel fine." She lied; she simply hated being babied by others, especially by a person who happened to be her sober companion.

"You have a concussion and your arm is broken, I don't think that's what you would consider fine," He placed her down on her bed again. When she looked up at him, he looked like he was about to say something until Henry dashed into the room, her parents right on his heel.

Her son ran to her side, "Mom! Are you okay?"

David walked up to her and took her good arm, "We're so glad you're okay, sweetie."

Emma smiled at the boy, "I'm fine, don't worry. Who was that you were yelling at?" She asked while pulling her son into a gentle hug, allowing her to let her chin rest on his head.

David winced and laughed sheepishly, "You heard that…?"

"I would assume the whole hospital did," Killian pointed out, which earned him a glare from her father.

Snow answered her question while the men had a glaring contest, "It was a man named Mr. Gold. He was the one who crashed into you two."

Suddenly, there was a loud crack as Killian punched the wall. Everyone in the room stared at him while his head was bowed, but Emma heard his deep and shallow breaths. They were gasps of anger, "Killian…?" she called to her companion.

"It's nothing…" Killian walked out of the room quietly, leaving everyone else in the room wondering what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure where he was going, but at that moment, he could care less. A burning fury was raging inside him and he could feel it. In fact, he had been quietly feeding the anger within for five years now. Ever since that man killed her. Blinded by hate, he continuously knocked into people while he stormed through the halls.

Finally, he found himself a little secluded area in the hospital. It looked like a small break room, but it seemed as though no one had used it recently. There was a tiny, dusty table while the chairs that matched it were neatly stacked in the corner of the room, next to an old looking couch. The actor allowed himself to plop down on the cushion before leaning over and burying his face in his hands.

At that moment there was nothing fueling him. His anger and adrenaline had already died and now all he felt was sorrow and loneliness and it was all because of _that man_, Gold. The man had single-handedly ruined his life and he would never let that go. Even now, after five years, he still haunted him. Killian could remember that day clearly. His sinister grin revealed slightly pointed teeth that reminded him of a crocodile, hunting its prey.

With a sigh he thought, _I won't let him rule me anymore. I can't let him take away…_ Take away what? What did he have? His job? His money? If Gold came back to threaten him, what kind of leverage would he have against him then?

An image of a blonde-haired woman flashed through his mind briefly. Her sparkling blue eyes were what he had focused on. Deep inside those eyes was something more than beauty, but emotion and strength. Anyone who caught her eyes would be instantly mesmerized, just like he had been.

_Swan_. Killian hadn't noticed it, but during the four weeks they had stayed together, something in him changed. Sure, he was no longer drinking, but being around the woman made him feel more… alive. She often forced him to leave the house more with her or do things he's never done before, and he wasn't exactly sure what to think of it, but one thing was certain. He liked it and he found joy in being with her.

A knock on the door caused him to shoot up out of his comfortable seat, dealing pain to his already injured right leg. He obviously wasn't as wounded as Emma, but he hadn't gotten out of the car crash completely clean either. Killian looked up to the room's entrance to see his companion standing leaning against the frame of the door. "Swan, what are you-?"

"What's going on?" She demanded, standing in her signature pose. She probably would have folded her arms as well if one of them wasn't broken. Damn, he thought. Even with her arm wrapped in a sling, she was terrifying.

However, out of all the topics to come up, he didn't want this to be the one. "Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed, "I know you're lying. Why won't you just-."

Killian walked passed her, stopping just to say, "Please, love. Let's go back home."

He knew he was quiet, he even sounded weak, but he didn't care. For the first time in five years, Killian Jones was sober and crashing fast. The worst thing about it was that this time he didn't have alcohol to numb the pain.

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Hey all! Sorry about this late update. I just posted the first chapters to two more fics so I'm juggling quiet a few fics at the moment. I don't mind, I just hope you guys dont, haha. Anyways, this chapter delved a bit more into Hook's feeling near the end of the chapter. I've always felt that Emma and Hook were extremely alike and this is where I get to prove this. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews. You guys are the best! ~_Xelbie

**Next Chapter: _Cold_**


	7. Frozen Light

_Chapter Seven_

**Frozen Light**

The blonde got out of her car, shivering intensely while she quickly hurried to get inside the house. The rain was falling heavily and with a leather, fur-lined parka, and a pair of jeans, she knew that they could only do so much against the cold, bitter winds. Her hair and clothes were both damp from the drops of water that continued to pelt her. Emma's hands fumbled while her numb fingers prevented her from holding her keys correctly and the groceries that she cradled in her arms weren't helping either. Finally, the door opened, but it was only because Killian had done so.

"God, Swan, when you went to the store earlier today, I didn't expect you to take two hours or I wouldn't have let you go alone," He took a the bags from her and nudged her inside. He disappeared into the kitchen before coming back with a towel.

The warmth of the house heated her bones instantly, but her clothes kept her exterior cold. She said through chattering teeth, "W-What do you think I was doing, s-singing in the rain? The store was packed. It t-took me an h-hour and a h-half just to get the groceries and the roads were jammed with accidents which added another t-thirty minutes to my ride."

He wrapped the towel around her, "Apparently, this rain is just the beginning of the storm. Bloody fantastic…" Muttering low, he then moved towards the stairs. "I suggest you get into some dry clothes before you catch a cold." She watched as he retreated back up the stairs and into his room, hearing the door close with a gentle click.

At this, she frowned slightly. Emma sighed and unzipped her boots before walking on the hardwood floor to get to the kitchen. She slowly began to take things out of the bags and place them in their proper places in the cabinets. _I might as well do this before going upstairs; _all she wanted to do was sleep.

It had been two weeks since the accident and her injuries had healed faster than both she and the doctor had anticipated. Apparently, her arm was never broken, but her bone had been fractured. She was relieved when she was able to take the cast off. Even though it was still slightly painful to use her arm, it was better than having dead weight on her limb.

Suddenly, while she was just about to open the fridge, the lights went off. The booming of thunder could be heard a little ways off from outside. _I guess the storm has started_, she thought. The blonde opened one of the drawers and pulled out a few candles and a lighter. Once they were lit, she then moved over to the foot of the stairs, "Jones! Are you all right?"

"The powers gone out, it's not like I'm getting mauled by a bear!" She his muffled yell from his room. "Radio says that the whole city doesn't have power right now. Isn't that wonderful?"

Emma shook her head as she walked back to the kitchen and finished the groceries. While she was doing so, her eyes drifted to the staircase again. She placed a final couple of cans in the cupboard and sighed. No matter how hard she tried, she found her min wandering back to Killian.

Ever since the car accident, he had been distant, almost depressed even. Sure, he replied to her with his witty and sarcastic comments as usual, but it almost felt like something was missing. His usual innuendos never popped up and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes was gone. She knew that she was supposed to help him stay sober, but this was completely different than what was in her job description. Emma was going to have to find out what was bothering him and fix it, or else his unstable emotions could lead to a relapse[1].

As if on cue, there was a loud crash that nearly made her jump five feet into the air. Her attention immediately went to Killian's room. Grabbing a candle, she then ran up the stairs and opened his door, panicked and worried, "Killian?" His back was faced towards her and he stood ridged while staring at a broken radio on the ground. She walked a bit closer and she could hear his uneven breathing. The blonde called to him again. "Jones…?"

He flinched and turned to her slowly. In the small light of the tiny flame, she could see the angry tears streaming down his face as his expression said one thing: hatred. He then turned away and stared forward blankly. "Today was the day that he killed her."

* * *

Emma stood frozen to her spot as he glared at her, but she knew that his hatred wasn't for her, it was for someone else. However, she was finding it difficult to stand under his intense stare. She just wasn't sure what to do. "Who killed who…?" She asked softly, but soon wished she didn't.

He was seething. Between clenched teeth, she could hear his shaky breathing as he began to get angry again. The actor started to dig inside his drawers quickly until he held a small picture frame in his hand. Without any warning, he smashed it on the floor. The action shocked her so much, she dropped the candle and the little light that she had went out. She wasn't paying attention to that, though. Emma watched as he left the photo there so he could then stomp on it.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Was the string of curses that flew out of his mouth while he expressed his rage on the poor photograph.

She felt stunned, and she couldn't move. Part of her was frightened of Killian. The hatred and contempt that was radiating off of him was scary. He was blind to his actions at the moment, and nothing could stop him. However, then there was part of her that began to understand.

The man had obviously been grieving for years, never forgetting whatever had happened to the "her" he mentioned, so he would drink away his sorrows. Which was why… _Which is why he became an addict. This was what happened five years ago that caused him to become like this_, she concluded.

Killian then began to swipe his possessions off of his dresser and flipped it over, which resulted in a loud _bang!_ Emma moved over to him, "Killian!" He took one of his cologne bottles and threw it at the opposite wall. "_KILLIAN JONES, YOU STOP RIGHT NOW AND LOOK AT ME!_" She shouted, partially scared, but mostly angry. _Oh, Jones, why did you let it get this bad?_

The room was silent and the only thing that could be heard was her companion's harsh breathing as his temper finally diminished. Then, in the brief flash of lightning that cracked outside, she could see the slow-burning tears that were crawling down his expressionless face.

Emma walked up to him gingerly until she stood directly in front of him. She slowly allowed her arms to wrap around his neck, her body pressed against his own. They were so close; she could feel the steadying beat of his heart. Quiet filled the room and the only thing that could be heard was the heavy rain that beat against the house. After a few minutes, she began to feel a bit awkward. She wasn't good at these kinds of things, which was why she became a sober companion. You didn't have to deal with feelings as a companion, just alcoholics. Yet, now she had a client with them both and she didn't know what to do.

They both sank to the ground as Killian slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry, Swan. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Hey…" Emma shrugged, trying to lighten the situation, "I've dealt with worse… Do you want to talk about it…?"

There was no response for a bit, until, "Her name was Milah. She was… killed five years ago." She could tell this was hard for him to explain, but he had to talk about it. All these years, he had been keeping his sorrow, anger, and frustration inside him. He needed an exit wound or else he would breakdown again.

"I'm sorry… Did they ever find the person who killed her…?" She inquired lightly.

He spat, "It was the same person who hit us in the car. Mr. Gold."

_That explains why he got so mad at the hospital as well…_ She then asked, "What happened between you and Gold?"

"I loved her… But so did he. In the end, the decision between us was difficult. I was ready to walk away after he began to threaten her. The pressure killed her, literally. She wanted to be free of him so badly… She ended her own life," he drifted off on the last few words.

"Jones…" she put a hand on his knee, keeping her normal distance now that he was calm.

Killian shook his head, "She lived here for a day or two, only staying in your room. We had planned on living here together before Mr. Gold…" He took a deep breath. "I just can't help but think it was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten involved with her."

Emma protested, "You couldn't have known that she would do that. You can't blame yourself, and drowning in self-pity and guilt… Do you really think that's what Milah would want? You can move on from this, Killian; you're strong."

He responded late, "I suppose not… But that man-."

"Did the wrong thing by pressuring Milah, but you can't let that hatred consume you, because it will. And when it does, there's no going back. So please, Killian, promise me you'll drop it. At least until my job is done next year…"

The man seemed to be deciding, "You have my word."

"Good," she stood and held her hand out to him, "I'm going to get more candles. Do you need anything downstairs?"

He grabbed the hand and stood, looking her in the eye, "No…" Then, after a few seconds, she turned on her heel to leave slowly. "But, Swan."

"Yeah?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

Emma only stared for a few seconds, surprised by the genuine gratitude that was evident in his voice. Then she smiled, "If I don't kick you off your ass, who will?" She then left the room, hearing the faint chuckle from Killian on the way down the stairs.

She was halfway to the kitchen when the lights came back on.

* * *

**[A/N]: **_Hey all! This is a long update! Well, long by my standards. I'm sorry for any grammatical issues or spelling errors you may find. It's one in the morning, I'm really sleepy and falling asleep on my desk, so yeah, proof check wasn't as thorough as I would like. Any who, this chapter was a bit darker, but it was certainly fun! Seeing Hook being so broken is interesting to write. I'm also sorry if they seem to OOC. I tried to keep them true to their characters as much as possible. _

_Well, thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews! See you soon! ~ _Xelbie


End file.
